Electronic components connected to a bus system are generally addressable via component-specific addresses. If each electronic component connected to the bus has an address of its own, data can be exchanged between, for example, a higher-level control component (master chip) and subordinate components (slave chips) likewise connected to the bus. One such bus system, for example, is the I2C (Inter-Integrated Circuit) bus, in which a higher-level control chip (I2C bus master) and several hierarchically subordinated chip components (I2C bus slaves) communicate with one another via a two-wire interface. The bus comprises one transmission line for transmitting a clock signal and one transmission line for transmitting a data signal. The components connected to the I2C bus can be addressed via their individual addresses.
In some bus systems, such as a USB bus, the addresses to be assigned to the electronic components connected to the bus system are assigned via a protocol when the components are addressed for first time. In other bus systems, such as the I2C bus, on the other hand, there are preset component addresses for the components connected to the bus system that are already assigned to the components during production by programming the relevant hardware. The components can have a ROM memory for example, in which the address assigned to the component during production is written.
If components of the same construction, having the same functionality and internal structure for example, are to be used in such a bus system, and these components have already been assigned individual addresses during production, they are individually different due to the respective address assigned to them, despite identical structure and functionality. When an electronic circuit such as a bus system is being equipped with such components, the components are generally handled individually, which results in an increased logistical expense.